High School Story, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in High School Story, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choices for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (If you finished Book 2) * Yes, remember my choices! * No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 1 (If you didn't finish Book 2) * Keep playing without my choices. (Continue on to Choice 2) * Go to High School Story, Book 2! (Takes you out of the book and opens the menu for book 2) Choice 2 * Girl! * Guy! Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Jordan." Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Make up a last name (not your real one!) Default is "Lee". Choice 5 (Female) * Rainbow Streaks (��20) * Glam Length (��20) * Dark Tresses * Beachy Waves * Short Layers * Bouncy Curls Choice 5 (Male) * Bright Pompadour (��15) * Silver Fauxhawk (��20) * Black Side Part * Fringe Bangs * Short Curls * Basic Buzz Choice 6 (Female) * Spring Fling (��15) * Not-So-Cold Shoulder (��15) * Let It Snot * Cardi Cute * Morning Jog * Cool For School Choice 6 (Male) * All-American Boy (��15) * Spring Fever (��20) * Snow Day * I Work Out * Classroom Chill * Just My Stripe Choice 7 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. If you choose the second choice you'll go through character creation again. You only get choice 8-9 if you chose default settings for the game. Choice 8 * A girl. * A guy. * No one. Choice 9 (A girl) * Emma * Maria Choice 9 (A guy) * Caleb * Michael * Aiden Choice 10 (If you picked one of the first two options) * Yes, we are! * No, I'm dating someone else. If you pick the second option, it brings you back to Choice 8 until you pick the first option Chapter One: Up In Flames ''Choices '''Choice 1' * I don't how I survived! (No effect) * I wouldn't mind a longer vacation! (No effect) * I just wanted to see (Love Interest)! (No effect) The third option appears if you are dating someone. Choice 2 * This quarter, they're all going down! (No effect) * Where can I get some of their secret sauce? (No effect) Choice 3 * The baseball team. * The cheerleading squad. * Concert band. Choice 4 * It's going to be amazing. (School Spirit) * It's just a dance. (No effect) Choice 5 * Call the fire department! (No effect) * Good riddance. (No effect) Choice 6 * This can't be worse than Isa... right? (No effect) * Awesome! New students! (No effect) * NOOOOOOO! (No effect) Choice 7 * Pick Michael as a partner. (��12) (The Best Policy) * Pick Aiden as a partner. (��12) (The Intellectual) * Pick Emma as a partner. (��12) (Roll Out The Welcome Mat) * Don't choose a tour partner. (No effect) Choice 8 * Brian could've turned over a new leaf. (No effect) * Brian is the worst. (No effect) * Brian is still hot! (No effect) Choice 9 * It's a good thing (Love Interest) and I showed up when we did. / It's a good thing Emma and I showed up when we did. (If you're not dating anyone) * I can't wait for summer vacation already. Choices 10 * Tour Guide Extraordinaire (for males) / World-Class Tour (for females) (��25) * Current Outfit (No effect) Chapter Two: Friends...or Foes? ''Choices '''Choice 1 (Aiden's path)' *That clarinet player you wouldn't shut up about. (No effect.) *Hopefully as awesome as he is talented. (No effect.) (Relationship improved with Aiden) if LI Choice 1 (Michael's path) *I'm not thrilled about seeing a few people. (No effect.) *I'm kind of excited to meet new people. (No effect.) (Relationship improved with Michael) if LI Choice 1 (Emma's path) *I'll make him cry. (No effect.) *Remember you're tougher than him. (No effect.) (Relationship improved with Emma) if LI Choice 2 *I'm on top of this! (No effect.) *I'm just gonna wing it. (No effect.) *I'm planning on making stuff up. (No effect.) Improve standing with Hearst if you're wearing the special clothing from Chapter 1. Choice 3 *It's nice to meet you. (Improve standing with Hearst) *Let's get this over with. (No effect.) Choice 4 *This is where we have gym class. (No effect.) *We planned homecoming here. (Improve standing with Hearst) *We can't keep a long term coach, ever. (No effect.) Choice 5 *Getting to lunch on time. (No effect.) *Finding friends to sit with. (Improve standing with Hearst) *Being prepared for a food fight. (No effect.) Choice 6 *Reminds us that everyone is welcome here. (Improve standing with Hearst) *Was once defaced by someone on this tour. (No effect.) *Once scared me when I was here at night. (No effect.) Choice 7 *You feel that way. (No effect.) *You're such an awful person. (No effect.) Choice 8 *Comfort Tucker and Jade. (��16) (Improve standing with Hearst) *Get to class. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 1 *We have some history. (No effect) *Screw him. He's a jerk. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Awesome people. (No effect) *Great activities. (No effect) *Fabulous parties. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I was the new kid recently. (No effect) *You look like you needed a friend. (No effect) *Tucker kept cracking me up. (No effect) Choice 9 *Convinced me we need Hearst built back fast. (No effect.) *Wasn't that bad. (No effect.) Choice 10 *That was such a creative promposal! (No effect.) *You are the cutest couple! (No effect.) *I can't wait to party with you at prom! (No effect.) Choice 11 *I'm not afraid of you. (No effect.) *You'd better watch out, because you and Max are going down! (No effect.) *You think I want to be prom (king/queen)? (No effect.) Choice 12 (Appears if you have a Love Interest) *Perfect. Let's go! (��18) (Relationship improved with LI) *Great, but I can't today. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 1 ' *I'm always down to spend time with you. (''Relationship improved with LI) *But I'm here to win! (No effect.) 'Diamond Choice 2 ' This is a timed choice! *Straight ahead. (+Bowling) *To the right *To the left. '''Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *To the right. *To the left. ⬅ Correct (+Bowling) *Straight ahead. Diamond Choice 4 ' ''This is a timed choice! *At the pins! ⬅ Correct (+Bowling) *At the gutter! *At Love Interest! 'Diamond Choice 5 ' This is a timed choice! *All of the pins! ⬅ Correct (+Bowling) *Some of the pins! *None of the pins! "Pin Pro" If you picked at least two of the three correct options, you win. If you picked at least two of the three incorrect options, you lose. '''Diamond Choice 6 (Aiden's path) *We can share. (Relationship improved with Aiden) *No, finish it! (No effect) (Michael's path) *To a wonderful date! (No effect) *That was cheesy in more ways than one. (No effect) (Emma's path) *Absolutely, that's the best kind. (No effect) *I do, but you should have it. (No effect) *The offending slice is yours. (No effect) (Maria's path) *You're so resourceful and good to me. (No effect) *I bet I can slice pizza better than you. (No effect) (Caleb's path) *Just take the stupid pizza! (No effect) *Okay, okay. If you insist. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Let me know the minute you're sure. (No effect) *I'm in no rush. (No effect) (Relationship improved with Love Interest) Choice 13 *Can take her of herself. (No effect) *Has a great team to back her up. (No effect) Chapter Three: The Ones Who Got Away Choices Choice 1 (Band Path) *Aiden wrote that for me. (No effect) *That's a fair point. You should get a chance. (Building Bridges) Choice 2 (Band Path) #A #G #E Band Score Up if got +Hit three times. Choice 3 (Band Path) *Of course I'm not mad! (Building Bridges) *Too bad. That solo's mine. (No effect) Choice 1 (Baseball Path) *Cleanup hitter is my spot, though! (No effect) *I agree, we should give her a chance. (Building Bridges) Choice 2 (Baseball Path) *Hit! ⬅ Correct *Miss! *Slide! Choice 3 (Baseball Path) *Hit! ⬅ Correct *Run! *Miss! Choice 4 (Baseball Path) *Miss! *Hit! ⬅ Correct *Slide! Baseball Score Up if you got all three. Choice 5 (Baseball Path) *You were great out there. (Building Bridges) *That spot is mine. (No effect) Choice 1 (Cheerleading Path) ' *That solo is mine, so hands off. (No effect) *It's only fair that we give him a chance. (''Building Bridges) '''Choice 2 (Cheerleading Path) #Roundoff. #Cartwheel. #Power pose. Cheer Score Up for getting all the poses right. Choice 3 (Cheerleading Path) *No. You were great out there. (Building Bridges) *Yes, I'm mad. (No effect) Choice 4 *Are you kidding me? Tell us what happened! (��20) *All right. Keep your secrets. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 Now playing as Dad. *Travel the world. (No effect) *Find true love. (No effect) *Set up the world's largest model train display. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Who are you? (No effect) *I saw Julia first! (No effect) *You hate talking about wearing uniforms, Julia! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I'm so, so, so sorry. (No effect) *Jeremy didn't deserve you. (No effect) *I wouldn't have treated you that way. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Relieved. (No effect) *Angry. (No effect) *Shocked. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *That's so sad! (No effect) *It's weird thinking of you as a teenager. (No effect) *And I thought my high school years had drama. (No effect) How I Met Emma's Mother Choice 5 *Of course I'm in. (No effect) *I think our parents can make their own decisions. (No effect) *Wouldn't it be weird since we're also ''a couple? (No effect, if LI) '''Choice 6' *This is a great idea! (Building Bridges) *This is lame. (No effect) Choice 7 *That's Michael's sense of humor. (No effect) *Maria knows all about accidentally hitting on Michael. (Relationship improved with Maria if she's your LI) / I hit on Michael all the time too. (Relationship improved with Michael if he's your LI) *But are you into anyone else? (No effect) Choice 8 *What's stopping you? (No effect) *Maybe Aiden could teach you... (No effect, if not LI) / You should hear the songs he's written for me. (Relationship improved with Aiden if he's your LI) Choice 9 *Convince Jade to go. (Path A) (��15) (If you're not dating Caleb) *Convince Cameron to go. (Path B) (��15) (If you're not dating Aiden) *Go home. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) *You deserve to have fun. (No effect) *Caleb will be there. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Path A) *You wanted to see how lame it was compared to Hearst parties. (No effect) *They had free food. (No effect) Jade Joins The Party Diamond Choice 6 (Path B) *Make more friends at Berry. (No effect) *Spend time with Aiden. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Path B) *It's not a Berry party. It's just a party. (No effect) *Has anyone bothered you about sitting with us at lunch? (No effect) Cameron Joins The Party Building Bridges Chapter Four: Just Beachy ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Beach Bro / Light It Up (��25) *Current Outfit Choice 2 *I wouldn't miss this for the world! (No effect) *Like this was a party until I showed up. (No effect) School Spirit affected i''f you're wearing the Beach Bro/Light It Up outfit.'' Choice 3 *Two can play at this game. (No effect) *They'll still never get enough votes. (No effect) Choice 4 *Stop by the drink station. (Path A) *Swing by the dance floor. (Path B) *Enjoy the fire pit. (Path C) *Watch the sunset. (Path D) Choice 5, 6, 7, or 8 (Path A) *You two had some great memories. (Building Bridges) *You forgot she goes to Hearst! If you invited Jade... Stealing Glances: Caleb's relationship with Jade will be affected. Building Bridges if you're wearing the Beach Bro/Light It Up outfit. Choice 5, 6, 7, or 8 (Path B) *Get Julian to dance with Autumn. (Julian the Jock) *Get Wes to dance with Autumn. (The Wild Wes) Choice 5, 6, 7, or 8 (Path C) *Of course! Like you had to ask. (School Spirit) *I think I'll sit out. If you invited Cameron... Burning Up: Aiden's relationship with Cameron will be affected. Choice 5, 6, 7, or 8 (Path D) *If anyone's the loser around here, it's you. *Aren't you supposed to be helping Max and Kara? (No effect) If you bought Beach Bro / Light It Up... Relationship Improved: Your relationship with' 'LI' will be affected.'' '''Choice 9 *It's the best party yet! (No effect) *I'm ready for a recharge. (No effect) *I just want to spend some alone time with you. (No effect) Choice 10 *Let's sneak off to the beach! (��20) (Relationship Improved: Your relationship with LI will be affected.). All of the following options - no effect *I'd rather stay here and relax. (Coasting By) Diamond Choice 1 (Emma Path) *Kiss you. *Spin you. Diamond Choice 2 (Emma Path) *It's the best feeling in the world. *I hate it. It gets everywhere. Diamond Choice 3 (Emma Path) *Pick Up Diamond Choice 4 (Emma Path) *A kiss. *A hug. Diamond Choice 1 (Michael Path) *Take Diamond Choice 2 (Michael Path) *To kiss me. *To stargaze with me. Diamond Choice 3 (Michael Path) *What's that behind you? *You're hot! Diamond Choice 4 (Michael Path) *Another kiss. *Holding me. Diamond Choice 1 (Maria Path) *A kiss. *Bragging rights. Diamond Choice 2 (Maria Path) *Nice and toasty. *A bit cold. Diamond Choice 3 (Maria Path) *Kiss Maria. *Hold Maria. Diamond Choice 1 (Aiden's Path) *I could kiss you right now! *I don't deserve someone as sweet as you. Diamond Choice 2 (Aiden's Path) *A water splash? *Holding hands? Diamond Choice 3 (Aiden's Path) *Kiss Aiden. *Cuddle with Aiden. Diamond Choice 1 (Caleb's Path) *How much I want to kiss you. *Where the extra penny goes if I add my two cents. Diamond Choice 2 (Caleb's Path) *A deep moat! *A seashell gate! *A seaweed dragon! Diamond Choice 3 (Caleb's Path) *Name your sandcastle. Default is "Stormholt" Diamond Choice 4 (Caleb's Path) *Destroy "name sandcastle"! *Take a selfie with "name sandcastle"! Diamond Choice 5 (Caleb's Path) *Kiss me again. *Hold me. Sands of Time: You and LI spent alone time on the beach. Choice 11 *You two are perfect together! (No effect) *I never saw that coming. (No effect) Choice 12 *Voting for you would be a waste of a vote! (No effect) *At least I ''don't scare people into voting for me. (No effect) *You ruined their promposal! (No effect) '''Choice 13' *Maria's fully capable of planning prom without you! (No effect) *I know you're just doing this to win prom queen! (No effect) Chapter Five: Prime Location Choices Choice 1 *I'm sure she's just in the bathroom or something. (No effect) *Maybe she's changed her mind about being on the committee? (No effect) Choice 2 *That was uncalled for. (No effect) *How about you shut up? (No effect) Choice 3 (Caleb's Path) *What did you ever see in her? (No effect) *Do you think you're ready to date again? (No effect) / Zoe was crazy to let you go. (option if Caleb's your LI) Choice 3 (Maria's Path) There are options with Maria if she is your LI, thereat' you drive with her.'' *They're just trying to scare you. Don't let them. (No effect) *Prom is about more than venue and decorations. '''Choice 4 *This place is classy enough for any of us. (No effect) *There's nothing classy about your bad attitude. (No effect) Choice 5 *Check out that fountain! (No effect) *But isn't 'pomfret' French for french fries? (No effect) Choice 6 *Yes. This place is perfect. (Building Bridges) *No. This place is ugly and it smells. (No effect) Choice 7 *Red Carpet. *Superhero. *Kara's Country Club. *I'm done previewing. You can look at all options as much as you want. Choice 8 *The Red Carpet theme. (��18) (A Thousand Stars) *The Superhero theme. (��18) (Holding Out for a Hero) *What the country club provides. (Inside the Box) School spirit affected and Building Bridges if you pick the Red Carpet or Superhero themes Choice 9 *I'm really sorry about what happened (No effect) *Why do you let Kara and Zoe push you around like that? (No effect) Choice 10 *Lucky you! (No effect) *You don't mind being around Kara? (No effect) Choice 11 *Go riding with Caleb. (��17) *Go riding with Maria. (��17) *Head home for the day. Diamond Choice 1 ''' *Cloudy. *Chestnut. '''Diamond Choice 2 (Caleb's Path) *I could ride circles around you! (No effect) *I've ridden once or twice. (No effect) *I have no clue what I'm doing... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Caleb's Path) *Horses are really incredible. *Humans can learn a lot from horses. *Reminds me of a certain someone. (No effect) The third option appears if Caleb's your LI. Diamond Choice 4 (Caleb's Path) *Prom will be great! *Prom is what we make of it. (No effect) *Whatever happens. we're in this together. (Relationship improved with Caleb) The third option appears if Caleb's your LI. Horsing Around Diamond Choice 2 (Maria's Path) *I'm basically a pro! (No effect) *I've gone riding a few times. (No effect) *I've never ridden a horse... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Maria's Path) *Relaxed. (No effect) *In your element. *Beautiful. (No effect) The third option appears if Maria's your LI. Diamond Choice 4 (Maria's Path) *This place is perfect for prom. *You're going to make prom amazing. (Relationship improved with Maria if she's your LI) Mane Event Chapter Six: What Goes Around ''Choices '''Choice 1' *They can't scare me off. (No effect) *I have a bad feeling about this. (No effect) Choice 2 *I'd never do such a thing! (No effect) *No one would believe you. (No effect) Choice 3 *And I can't wait to see them rock prom together. (No effect) *But now I want pie! (No effect) *But I bet yours ''will be better. (''Relationship Improved with Caleb) The third option appears if Caleb's your LI. Choice 4 *I'd love to go to the farmers market with you! (��16) *Maybe another time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Yeah, a bunch of times. (No effect) *No, never. (No effect) *Not in a long time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What was your favorite memory with her? (No effect) *I wish I could've met her. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Try it! Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice! *AAAAUUGGHH!!!! (No effect) *NGOOOOOH!!!! (No effect) *Yum! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Dance! (No effect) *Clap to the beat! Diamond Choice 6 *Yum! Diamond Choice 7 *Scarf it down. *Savor it. (No effect) *Feed it to Caleb. (No effect) The third option appears if Caleb's your LI. Choice 5 (Band Path) #D #A #C Band Score Up if got + Hit three times. Choice 6 (Band Path) *This is between me and Cameron! (No effect) *We're wasting our time! The solo is mine. (No effect) Choice 7 (Band Path) *We can be friends. (Building Bridges) *Remember who your true enemy is. (No effect) Choice 5 (Cheerleading Path) This is a timed choice! *Power Pose. ⬅ Correct *High Kick. *Round Off. Choice 6 (Cheerleading Path) This is a timed choice! *Cart Wheel. *Toe Touch. ⬅ Correct *Round Off. Choice 7 (Cheerleading Path) This is a timed choice! *Toe Touch. *High Kick. ⬅ Correct *Power Pose. Cheer Score Up if you got all three. Choice 8 (Cheerleading Path) *Isn't this between me and Kieran? (No effect) *This is a waste of time! The spot belongs to me. (No effect) Choice 9 (Cheerleading Path) *I thought we were friends. (Building Bridges) *Remember what Kara and Zoe did at prom commitee? (No effect) Choice 5 (Baseball Path) This is a timed choice! *Hit! ⬅ Correct *Run! *Miss! Choice 6 (Baseball Path) This is a timed choice! *Run! ⬅ Correct *Slide! *Out! Choice 7 (Baseball Path) This is a timed choice! *Run! *Slide! ⬅ Correct *Out! Baseball Score Up if you got all three. Choice 8 (Baseball Path) *This is between me and Jade! (No effect) *We're wasting our time! The spot's mine. (No effect) Choice 9 (Baseball Path) *We can be friends. (Building Bridges) *Remember who your true enemy is. (No effect) Choice 10 *Is it that obvious? (No effect) *People are just so frustrating! (No effect) *What a perceptive boyfriend you are. (Relationship Improved with Michael) The third option appears if Michael's your LI. Choice 11 *I'm down for a motorcycle ride. (��17) (Relationship Improved with Michael) *I should be getting home. (Homebound) Diamond Choice 1 *I'm king of the world! (No effect, but you can see the reaction of Kara and Max) *KHANNNNN! (No effect, but you can see the reaction of Nishan and Luis) *Best date EVER! (No effect, but you can see the reaction of Myra) The third option appears if Michael's your LI. Diamond Choice 2 *Everyone to get along. (No effect) *What I earned. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Okay. I'll trust you. (No effect) *Hell to the no. Diamond Choice 4 *Thanks for showing me this. (No effect) *I can't say this is what I imagined. *Looks like the perfect place to make out. (No effect) The third option appears if Michael's your LI. Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *Skip! ⬅ Correct *Trip! *Flip! Chapter Seven: Open Hearts and Open Mics ''Choices '''Choice 1' *You promised me we'd go! (No effect) *All the cool kids will be there! (No effect) *I hate watching TV! (No effect) Choice 2 *Buy this item! (��25) *Wear this outfit. Choice 3 *What a super random coincidence! *Of course he's here. Who else is going to pay for dinner? (+Matchmaker) Choice 4 *Brussel sprouts. (+Matchmaker) *Garlic pasta. (No effect) Choice 5 *The Great Gatsby song. (+Matchmaker) *The Lord of the Flies song. (No effect) Choice 6 *I may be tone-deaf, but I sing. (No effect) *I'm not amazing or anything, but I can carry a tune. (No effect) *And I've actually been taking voice lessons for years. (No effect) So Far, So Good' if you got two'' +Matchmakers.''' 'Rocky Start' ''if you only got one ''+Matchmaker.' '''Choice 7' *The night is still young. (No effect) *Maybe it's not meant to be. (No effect) Choice 8 *My boyfriend/girlfriend. (Relationship Improved with LI) *My friends from Berry. *My friends from Hearst. (Relationship Improved with Hearst) Choice 9 (If not dating Aiden) *Just ask already! You'll regret it if you don't. (��18) *It's up to you. Diamond Choice 1 *DANCE? *Do you wanna, uh, you know... *(Mime dancing.) Diamond Choice 2 *You're incredible. *You're so cool and I'm so uncool. Diamond Choice 3 *Felt completely intimidated. *Was immediately drawn to you. Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Cameron's arm! *My own arm! *The air! Choice 9 or 10 *That's creepy. (No effect) *That's hilarious. (No effect) Second Chance' if you got at least two ''+Matchmakers. 'Missed Connection' ''if you only got one ''+Matchmaker. '''Choice 10 or 11 *We only wanted you to be happy. (No effect) *It was Emma's idea. (No effect) 'Old Flame, Reignited' ''if you got at least two ''+Matchmakers. 'Just Friends' ''if you only got one ''+Matchmaker. Chapter Eight: Missing in Action Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:High School Story